


Ram and the Start of a Very Good, Not-At-All-Bad Day

by Omnicat



Category: Tron (1982), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gen, Tron Fandom Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because who says that river in Egypt doesn’t run through the digital world too?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ram and the Start of a Very Good, Not-At-All-Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

"Tron," Ram groaned. "Friend, monitor, sir, you’re squeezing the life out of me."

Tron drew back, beaming.

Yori immediately took his place, hugging him even tighter, if that was even possible. Luckily she let go a lot more quickly.

"It’s so good to meet you," she said. "Tron’s told me all about you."

"Likewise! He told me all about you while we were..." Ram’s face fell and his circuits dimmed with alarming speed. "Uh..."

Smiling crookedly, Yori rubbed a soothing hand down his back. "Vacationing on the MCP’s dime?"

"Ram, the MCP is gone," Tron said, grabbing Ram’s shoulders and catching his eyes with a bright grin. "Flynn helped us take him down."

Ram’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Tron right back. "Flynn. He’s a user! Flynn’s a user!"

Tron grinned. "We know. He told us."

"So I didn’t glitch it?"

"No. He was a User, he was real." He exchanged a look with Yori. "We saw what he could do. The power of the Users is incredible."

Ram looked down at himself and couldn’t help but touch his chest, his arms. All his data, intact. But there were definitely logs in his memory telling him he’d suffered a slow, critical malfunction.

"Did he bring me back after all?"

"Even better." Tron’s voice was gentle, and Ram couldn’t help but look up. "He contacted _your_ user, and _he_ brought you back."

"RKBG?" Ram whispered in reverent awe.

"Yes."

His mouth opened and closed like an indecisive Bit. "T-They’re friends?

Tron grinned, if possible, even wider, and he threw an arm around Yori’s shoulders and a fiercely fond look at her and Ram both. "All of our Users are friends."

"So... all of us meeting..."

Tron’s grin was infectious.

"Seems it was meant to be," Yori said, eyes twinkling.

Ram’s power cycle went a little haywire trying to take it all in. Just a little.

"Hey," Tron said anyway, slapped a hand down on Ram’s shoulder, and shook it a little. "As I remember, your microcircuit used to be nice and busy around this time. How about we get you home and you tell me if activity levels are all the way back to normal so I can report to Alan-1 about it, huh?"

Which was more sensitive and considerate than Ram has often joked Tron to be capable of (if only to himself, because company _other_ than Tron tended to be hard to come by in prison). So he let Yori wrap an arm around his waist and Tron around his shoulders, and followed them to their transport with only a murmured, "Thanks, programs."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
